Road to Champion: (chap. three) Outsider Pokémon
by Phantom
Summary: The Journey continues with some new friends!


--------------Disclaimer--------------If I don't own them, I'm borrowing them. Otherwise the characters you read about are hauntings from my own subconcous. I'm just a poor college student working for a creative outlet. Hope you enjoy this story. 

Feed back is welcomed and appreciated. See errors? See a hole? Want to let your feelings be known?--------------Contact info:--------------email me @ Vandeven@badlands.nodak.eduRoad to Champion is found at:http://www.enetis.net/~rvande/pokemon.html--------------And now....Road to ChampionA Pokemon Fan fiction by Phantom(Stuart VandeVenter)-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a beautiful day. Phantom had to smile slightly at the feeling. He took off his leather jacket and swung it over his shoulder. He continued to walk through the field. He saw the Mountains he was heading for not to far in the distance. B-chan was hopping and frolicking ahead of him, from patch of grass to bush to grass, happily. 

"War. Tor. Tle. War. Tor. Tle." he repeated rhythmically. 

Phantom laughed out loud and called out to him, "Having fun, B-chan?" 

"Wartortle!" he called out. He continued to hop and stopped all the sudden and let out a cry, "Wartortle?" 

Phantom looked up surprised and saw a little boy standing in front of B-chan. 

"It looked at me funny!" the little boy shouted and grabbed a Pokeball from behind his back. "Battle! Rattata go!" 

"What?!" Phantom exclaimed in surprise. 

"Wartortle?"-----------------------------------

Log 3: Outsider Pokemon!----------------------------------- 

----Route 3: Pewter City to Mt. Moon. 

Phantom looked at the young boy and Rattata ahead of him, and then to B-chan. He shrugged. 

"You can't back out of a Pokemon duel!" yelled the little boy. "I challenged. You have to battle!" he pointed towards B-chan, "Quick attack, Rattata!" 

"Watch out, B-chan!" Phantom yelled as the Rattata turned into a purple blur. It was too late, though, the attack was too fast. B-chan took the brunt of the attack, falling back and rolling a few feet. 

He jumped back to his feet and looked at the Rattata crossly, "Wartortle." 

"Bubble!" Phantom shouted. 

"Tackle, Rattata!" the boy called. 

B-chan got off his attack first, the bubble mist causing the forest Pokemon to miss its target. "Now finish it, B-chan! Water Gun!!!" 

"Rattata! No!" the little boy cried as it went spinning through the air and landed on the ground with a loud crash. The little boy rushed to his Pokemon holding the ball out, "Return! I'll get you to the Pokemon center! Just hang on!" 

The boy ran bye Phantom quickly. 

"Hey!" shouted Phantom. The boy came running back and stared at Phantom for a moment. Phantom looked back, "What's the idea?" 

"You're mean!" answered the little boy kicking him in the shins. 

Phantom howled in pain as the boy threw some coins at him and ran towards Pewter City yelling 'Hold on Rattata' repeatedly the whole way. 

"Wartortle?" questioned B-chan softly. 

Phantom sat on the ground massaging his sore shin. "Darn kid. Doesn't have to get so mad about it. He did challenge me after all." B-chan started to pick up the coins the boy had thrown and handed them to Phantom, who put them into his pocket. 

"Thanks B-chan." said Phantom standing up. "Let's get moving." 

An hour later, another young boy was handing Phantom some coins for his win. Phantom looked at the boy very crossly, "Now, can you tell me why shorts are such a good reason for a Pokemon battle?!" 

"JERK!" yelled the little boy kicking Phantom in the shin and running away. 

B-chan couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Yeah, Laugh it up, Pokemon." said Phantom softly. B-chan did just that. "How are you feeling, B-chan. You've fought eight battles." 

"War..." answered B-chan as the energy seemed to leave the little Pokemon and it almost collapsed. Phantom looked into his backpack for a potion. There wasn't one. He must of used the last one on Pika-chan. He sighed. 

"Sorry, B-chan. I guess you'll have to wait until we get to the Pokemon center." 

B-chan nodded understandingly. "Wartortle, war?" 

"Huh?" 

"War! War!" B-chan said again pointing at Phantom's belt. 

"Oh. You want to get in your Pokeball." said Phantom as he grabbed it, "All right. B-chan return!" 

The little Pokemon pulled back into his ball in a blast of pure red energy. "Hey Boy! How'd you like a real battle?" 

Phantom looked up to stare at a fat, older, man with a grisly beard. "Are you going to kick me in the shins if you lose to me?" questioned Phantom as he stood up. 

"Ha!" laughed the man holding out a Pokeball, "You'll be doing the kicking, boy!" the man was shaking like a bowl of jelly, "The bucket that is!" he threw a Pokeball on the field, "Geodude, go!" 

"Okay! I'll Choose B...." Phantom stopped as he was about to grab B-chan's ball. He was too weak to battle, even if he had an advantage. Pikachu and Pidgey had no real chance against rock. Wait. Bulbasaur. He hadn't used either of his new Pokemon yet. No time for introductions. "V-chan, go! Vine whip!" the ball flew through the air and from popped out..... 

A sleeping Bulbasaur. "Bulba. *snore* Bulba. *snore*" 

Phantom slapped his head as he stared at his Pokemon sleeping soundly under a blanket with little Pikachus decorating it. "What's the big idea! Vine whip, V-chan!" 

V-chan, the Bulbasaur popped its eyes open and looked at its trainer annoyed. "Bulba." is said and complied with the request, vine whipping Phantom in the shin. 

Phantom danced around in pain. The shin thing was getting a little out of control. "Fine! Return!" yelled Phantom and the Bulbasaur did laughing the whole way. 

"Come on, boy. I'm losing my patience." said the trainer. 

Phantom stopped dancing around and grabbed another Pokeball. "Fine, Caterpie!" He threw the ball and out popped the cute little bug Pokemon. 

"Catta! Catta!" it exclaimed happily. Until it saw its opponent. Seeing the Geodude, Caterpie immediately hid behind Phantom's legs. 

"Come on, Caterpie! You're better than that! Go get 'em with a string shot!" 

"Catta..." it said unsure, but went forward shooting its shot of sticky string, covering the Geodude. 

"Geodude. Geo. Geo. Dude Dude!" said the Pokemon rolling around on the ground and the string slowly started to wear off. 

"Tackle it, Caterpie!" called Phantom. 

It rushed forward and hit the Geodude head on. It bounced back off of the Rock Pokemon not doing a bit of damage. "Its okay, Caterpie! You tried.... Return!" Caterpie came flying back into his ball. 

"Have any other useless Pokemon, boy?" 

"Yes!" Phantom slapped his head, "I mean... I... Darn it! C-chan go!" 

And there was C-chan the Charmander looking straight at Phantom, annoyed. 

"You're not going to fight for me either are you?" questioned Phantom. 

"Char Char!" was the answer. He began to dance around, completely ignoring his trainer. 

"C-chan! PLEASE!" 

"Come on boy! Fight already, or admit your defeat." yelled the rock trainer. 

Phantom reached for B-chan, but stopped. He was still too weak. "I... I..." 

All the sudden B-chan's ball started to twitch and fell to the ground and out popped B-chan. "Wartortle! War!" he scolded Phantom. 

"You can't fight, B-chan, you're too tired from everything else." 

"War War." said B-chan poking Phantom on the forehead softly. 

"I can't talk you out of it?" 

"War, Wartortle, War war." 

"Fine. Go get it, B-chan." 

"About time!" yelled the trainer, "Mega punch, Geodude!" 

B-chan didn't have time to get off an attack as the punch hit it head on. B-chan collapsed to the ground. 

"B-chan!" 

"Finish it off with a tackle Geodude!!!!" 

"NO!!!!!!!!" yelled the Phantom as he ran in front of his Pokemon. He absorbed the brunt of the attack and crumpled to the ground. He lay there, the wind knocked out of him, happy that at least it wasn't his shin. 

"You stupid kid." spat the trainer. 

"I'm not stupid, and I'm not a kid." coughed Phantom. "I just love my Pokemon." 

"War..." said B-chan weakly. 

"Char..." wondered the fire Pokemon from across the way. 

"I guess there is something to that..." the trainer shook his head, "Regardless, if you don't have any more Pokemon..." 

"I know. I have others... but." said Phantom as he slowly picked himself up, his side aching. He reached into his pocket and handed over some money. "Here. You have a strong Geodude." 

The trainer accepted the cash halfheartedly. "You really should train that Bulbasaur and Charmander better." 

Phantom took his Pokeball and pointed it at C-chan, "C-chan, return!" he sighed as the Pokemon did just that, "Yeah... I have no idea what got into them." 

"Humph." said the man. "Good luck." And he walked off. 

B-chan walked up slowly to Phantom and tried to support him as best he could. 

"War war? Wartortle, war?" he said. 

"I just couldn't let you do it, B-chan..." he began to walk down the trail. "I just couldn't." 

---- Base of Mt. Moon 

Phantom collapsed in a patch of grass not far from the Pokemon Center near Mt. Moon. He took a couple of deep breaths. The voice of B-chan came from his side in deep gasps. "War... War... War... Tortle......." 

"Gosh, I know, B-chan. That sure was no picnic. Not to mention our new friends V-chan and C-chan." 


End file.
